Andromeda Tonks
- "Her hair was a light, soft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder." |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Cygnus Black III (father) † *Druella Black (née Rosier) (mother) *Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (sister) † *Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) (sister) *Ted Tonks (husband) † *Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) (daughter) † *Remus Lupin (son-in-law) † *Teddy Lupin (grandson) *Rodolphus Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Delphini (niece) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) *Scorpius Malfoy (great-nephew) *Walburga Black (paternal aunt) † *Orion Black (paternal uncle by marriage) † *Alphard Black (paternal uncle) † *Sirius Black (paternal first cousin) † *Regulus Black (paternal first cousin) † *Pollux Black (paternal grandfather) † *Irma Black (née Crabbe) (paternal grandmother) † *House of Black *Tonks family (in-laws) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin - Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were Sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was Head of House. Andromeda presumably attended Hogwarts from the mid-1960s to early 1970s, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn, who was stated to have begun teaching at Hogwarts around the same time as Albus Dumbledore in Chapter 5 of , in 1938 or earlier. Sirius Black also states "My whole family have been in Slytherin" and in Chapter 23 of , confirming that at least those Blacks closely related to Sirius were in Slytherin. |loyalty=*House of Black *Rosier family *Tonks family *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin}} Andromeda Tonks (née Black) (b. 1951-1955The Black family tapestry shows that Andromeda is younger than Bellatrix, who was born in 1951, and older than Narcissa, who was born in 1955.), also known as Dromeda, was a pure-blood witch and the middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black , as well as the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1960s and was sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts, she married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and was disowned by her prejudiced pure-blood supremacist family. From that point onward she and her relatives had no further contact. In 1973 she became the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. Her daughter later became an Auror in 1994 under the watchful eye of Alastor Moody. During the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda and her husband were allies of the Order of the Phoenix, as their daughter was a member. Nymphadora married Remus Lupin in 1997 and had a son, Edward Remus Lupin. In 1998 during the height of the war Andromeda's husband was murdered by Snatchers. Remus was murdered at the Battle of Hogwarts and Nymphadora was also murdered by Andromeda's older sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. After the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda raised her grandson with the help of his godfather Harry Potter, which meant that Teddy also spent time with the Potter and Weasley families. Biography Early life and her younger sister Narcissa]] Andromeda was born in the early 1950s. She was the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), and younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and older sister of Narcissa Malfoy. Walburga and Orion Black were her aunt and uncle on her father's side, and Sirius and Regulus Black her cousins. Evan Rosier may be a relative on her mother's side. Alphard Black was also Andromeda's uncle.Black family tree She was Sirius Black's favourite cousin, but he never met her married family before his imprisonment in Azkaban in 1981. Hogwarts years Andromeda attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the mid-1960s to the early 1970s and was sorted into Slytherin House. She may have been very skilled in Charms class, given her proficiency with casting various household charms. It is also possible that she was talented in Defence Against the Dark Arts, because in her adult life she managed to resist torture without revealing any vital information or losing her sanity. At some point during or after her education at Hogwarts, Andromeda met and subsequently fell in love with Muggle-born wizard Edward Tonks, despite her family's steadfast belief in the importance of blood purity. Life after Hogwarts Andromeda married Ted and was subsequently disowned and burned off the family tapestry in 12 Grimmauld Place by her aunt, parents and sisters. Statements by her sisters indicate that both of them cut off contact with Andromeda because they considered her a blood traitor for her marriage. In 1973, around the age of twenty, Andromeda and Ted had one child, Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda selected the name, which her daughter strongly disliked, preferring to be known simply as "Tonks" by her friends. Ted, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda called her Dora for short. Andromeda had a talent for cleanliness that her husband and daughter did not share. ]] Her daughter, Nymphadora, began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House at the Sorting ceremony. Nymphadora's Head of House was Professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher, who did not make her one of Hufflepuff's prefects in her fifth year because she lacked the ability to behave properly. Her daughter graduated from Hogwarts in 1991 and went on to train and later work as an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. Nymphadora worked as an Auror between the wars and during the Second Wizarding War. Andromeda frequently worried about her daughter's safety. Second Wizarding War Although Andromeda and Ted did not appear to be official members of the Order of the Phoenix, they allowed their home to be one of the Order's safe-houses and were supportive of the organisation to which their daughter belonged. Nymphadora married Remus Lupin in the summer of 1997; he suspected that her parents did not approve because he was a werewolf, though it is unknown if this was true; given the fact that Andromeda was not a pure-blood supremacist. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, they were instrumental in Harry Potter's moving from Privet Drive to The Burrow: Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid took temporary refuge in the Tonks' home, where Andromeda took care of Hagrid's injuries. She seemed somewhat offended when Harry first reacted to her as if she were her sister Bellatrix because of their resemblance. She and Ted were both very worried about their daughter when they learned that the Order was ambushed by Death Eaters when transporting Harry, though Ted tried to reassure his wife by pointing out that their daughter had been through worse in the course of her work as an Auror. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control in August of 1997, the magical protections around the Order safe-houses were broken. Andromeda and Ted were interrogated and tortured by Death Eaters for information pertaining to Harry Potter and the Order. Their son-in-law reported that they were "shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay". Soon after this, their daughter discovered that she was pregnant and came to stay with Andromeda and Ted, as her husband temporarily left her out of fear that he would pass on lycanthropy to their child. The Ministry soon began persecuting Muggle-borns by forming the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which charged Muggle-borns with having stolen their magic and their wands from "real" witches and wizards. Ted refused to register on principle and was forced to go on the run; Andromeda, as a pure-blood, was safe and stayed with her pregnant daughter. Some time before the birth of her grandson Teddy, Andromeda was left a widow, as her husband was murdered by Snatchers. Andromeda's daughter and son-in-law were killed in action during the Battle of Hogwarts by Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda's sister, and Antonin Dolohov, respectively. Bellatrix was later killed herself by Molly Weasley. Later life Andromeda was left with custody of her grandson, though Teddy also spent a lot of time with his godfather, Harry Potter, and the Weasley family. Physical appearance Andromeda was described to have an uncanny physical resemblance to her older sister, Bellatrix, to the extent where Harry almost attacked her during their first meeting. Hence, she most likely had the patrician beauty and aristocratic bearing that were the typical characteristics of the House of Black, the only differences being that, while Bellatrix was dark-haired and had heavily-lidded malicious eyes, Andromeda had light brown hair, and her eyes were wider and kinder. Personality and traits It is safe to assume, given her marriage to a Muggle-born, that Andromeda was very different from both of her sisters: while her sisters married into "respectable" pure-blood families, she married for love despite her family's opposition, leading to her family's hatred of her. She was clearly a good mother, as seen by her showing her concern about her daughter's whereabouts after the Battle of the Seven Potters and taking care of her during her pregnancy. She was also a good grandmother, as she raised her daughter's son after her death. Apart from her husband and daughter, her cousin Sirius Black considered her to be his only true family, demonstrating that Andromeda always treated Sirius with respect and kindness. In addition to being a good wife, mother, and grandmother, she was a good friend because, despite being under torture, she did not reveal anything that could harm Harry Potter or any of her friends. Like Molly Weasley, Andromeda was a woman dedicated to her family and friends. Thus, in many ways, Andromeda's personality contradicted the "evil Slytherin" stereotype held by many students of the other Houses. Instead, she appeared to embody the Slytherin principle of fraternity, as seen by her standing by her friends, family, and allies. Magical abilities and skills *'Healing magic': After the Battle of the Seven Potters, Harry and Hagrid took refuge in her house, where she successfully healed Hagrid's injuries. Given Hagrid's half-giant nature and concomitant natural magical resistance, this does imply she was a talented healer. *'Household magic': Andromeda had a talent for cleanliness and household spells, a talent that her husband and her daughter did not share. According to Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda mastered highly the packing charm, getting stuff to fit itself in neatly and even getting socks to fold themselves. Relationships Family Black Family , her younger sister]] Andromeda's relationship with her parents was likely a bad one. Because she married a Muggle-born against her family's ideals of blood purity she was disowned and not considered a Black after that. It is safe to assume that her parents did not consider her as their daughter anymore and, like Bellatrix and Narcissa, cut off all contact with her. It is also possible that Andromeda's parents never met their granddaughter. It is unknown what kind of relationship Andromeda had with her older sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, and younger sister, Narcissa Malfoy, when they were younger. However, both her sisters believed in pure-blood supremacy, whereas Andromeda obviously did not, given her marriage. , her older sister and murderer of her daughter]] After she married the Muggle-born Ted, Andromeda was disowned and both her sisters cut off all contact with her. Andromeda's relationship with Bellatrix was likely particularly hateful, given that Bellatrix murdered Andromeda's cousin, Sirius Black, as well as her daughter (though, given the circumstances, she likely didn't learn of the latter until after the battle and her eldest sister's death). Andromeda also seemed to be offended when Harry Potter, upon first seeing her, reacted as if she were her older sister. Andromeda's relationship with Narcissa, however, is unknown, though it was most likely similar to that of her relationship to Bellatrix. Andromeda's younger cousin Sirius Black told Harry Potter in 1995 that Andromeda was his favourite cousin. Like her, Sirius was considered a "blood traitor" by their family, and was disowned for his beliefs. Thus, the two were likely close in their younger years. Sirius considered Andromeda and Tonks his only and true family. Ted Tonks Andromeda married Ted Tonks in spite of her family's hatred of Muggle-borns, which led to her being disowned and shunned by her own sisters. Thus, it can be assumed that the two loved each other greatly. Ted comforted his wife when they were unsure what happened to their daughter after the Battle of the Seven Potters, reassuring her that, as an Auror, Tonks had been through worse. Nymphadora Tonks , her daughter]] Nymphadora and her mother were close, though Tonks disliked the given name her "fool of a mother" gave her. It's unknown how Andromeda took the news that her daughter and Remus Lupin were in love and that they planned to marry. It's also unknown how she initially reacted to Nymphadora's pregnancy. Andromeda was frantic with worry over her daughter's participation in the Second Wizarding War and opted to stay with her during her pregnancy, while Ted went on the run from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. When Tonks went to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, she left her infant son in the care of his grandmother. It's unknown how she took the news of her daughter's death at the hands of her older sister, Bellatrix. One can assume that the loss of her only child was devastating. After the final battle of the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda would raise the boy after his parents' deaths with the help of Teddy´s godfather Harry Potter. Harry Potter , godfather of her grandson]] The first time Harry met Andromeda, he thought that she looked a lot like her sister Bellatrix but with kinder eyes and lighter hair. Her resemblance to Bellatrix was such that Harry attempted to attack her, but upon realising his mistake, he felt bad and apologised as her physical comparison to her sister seemed offensive to her. After Voldemort's downfall, Harry helped Andromeda raise her grandson and his godson, Teddy Lupin. Harry liked and respected Andromeda for her ideals and because she was Tonks' mother. It is possible that after the war they would see each other regularly and probable in such a scenario that they would develop a bond because of Teddy, Remus, and Tonks's memory. It is also highly likely that Andromeda herself was welcomed at Harry and Ginny's house as a dinner guest, along with her grandson. Order of the Phoenix Andromeda was not an official member of the Order of the Phoenix, but nevertheless, she supported the Order's ideals (given her marriage to a Muggle-born). As her daughter and son-in-law were members, she would allow the Order use of her house as a safe house. It is likely that she has a good relation with all of the members, and because she was at Hogwarts at the same time as Arthur and Molly Weasley, a friendship might have started there. The degree and nature of her involvement during the First Wizarding War is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume that she helped them in some way. Andromeda proved her loyalty in 1998 when she was tortured by Death Eater in her home and did not reveal anything of importance regarding Harry or the Order, despite the fact that she was under torture. Etymology Many members of the House of Black — such as Sirius, Bellatrix, and Cygnus — appear to be named after stars or constellations, and the name Andromeda follows this pattern. It is a northern constellation that contains the Andromeda Galaxy and was named after the character from Greek mythology: a princess who was chained to a rock to be sacrificed to a sea monster, as divine punishment for her mother's (Cassiopeia) boasting, but was saved by the hero Perseus, whom she then married. This may allude to Andromeda Tonks' estrangement from her aristocratic, but cruel extended family. Behind the scenes *Out of the three Black sisters, Andromeda was the only sister that has not appeared in any of the films. *Andromeda is also the only one of the five Black cousins who has not appeared in the films, as her two sisters appeared in the Half-Blood Prince through to the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Bellatrix also appearing in the Order of the Phoenix. ''Sirius Black appeared in ''Prisoner of Azkaban through Order of the Phoenix and in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, and a younger Regulus Black appeared in one of Horace Slughorn's photographs in the Half-Blood Prince. *Due to the similarities in appearance shared by Andromeda and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, fans of the Harry Potter series set up an online petition to have Helena Bonham Carter, who plays Bellatrix, play Andromeda in .http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/HelenaBCforAndromedaTonks/ However, as Harry and Hagrid escape to the Burrow rather than the Tonks house, Andromeda and Ted were both cut from the film. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Andromeda Tonks de2:Andromeda Tonks en:Andromeda Tonks es:Andrómeda Tonks ru:Андромеда Тонкс pl:Andromeda Tonks fr:Andromeda Tonks it:Andromeda Tonks fi:Andromeda Tonks no:Andromeda Dult nl:Andromeda Tops sv:Andromeda Tonks zh:安多米达·唐克斯 ja:アンドロメダ・トンクス Category:1950s births Category:Blood traitors Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:English individuals Category:Females Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in the 1960s Category:Tonks family Category:Widowed individuals Category:HP wizards Category:Sisters